How Peter Met The Rugrats: 2nd Dimension Version
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: We all know what happens in How Peter Met The Rugrats. But how exactly did Peter-2 meet the 2nd Dimension Rugrats? Read this to find out.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, 2nd Dimension, April 15th 1993"_

It had been three days since The Confederacy-2 had gained their independence from the United States of America-2 on April 12th 1993. It was the morning of April 15th 1993, and the cast and crew of the new game show, Super Stumpers, was paying a visit to The Confederacy-2 so they could hold auditions for the show. One of the people auditioning was Didi Pickles-2. King Peter Zindow-2, the 14 year old king of The Confederacy-2, happened to attend the auditions so he could watch all of the contestants do their auditions. Peter-2 had pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and a bit of facial hair, but he had gotten critically injured during the war for The Confederacy-2's independence, so Peter-2's body now consists of a gray robotic suit that includes retractable wings, hands that can transform into a variety of different weapons or items, and a robotic "Scope" blue left eye. He can retract his hand and have a spinning, double-mace replace it (it proves very affective and helpful in battle), and his Scope eye has different features, such as Zoom-in, Thermal vision, Night vision, X-Ray, and more.

Anyway, Peter-2 happened to attend the auditions so he could watch all of the contestants do their auditions, and he was so moved by her performance at the audition that he went up and personally spoke with her after the show. She was there along with Stu-2, who told Peter-2 that he invented toys for a living. They then told him about the Rugrats and the other adults back home, who were watching the babies while they attended the audition. Peter-2, Stu-2, and Didi-2 continued to talk and dine on the many snacks that were offered at the after party, while the other contestants waited to hear about the results of their auditions. Eventually, an hour later, one of the Super Stumpers cast members came up to the podium at the front of the room and made the announcements.

"I am please to announce that Didi Pickles will be premiering as a contestant on the episode of Super Stumpers that is scheduled to air on May 9, 1993!" the cast member announced into the microphone.

Didi-2 squealed with delight.

"Congratulations, Didi." Peter said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Thank you!" Didi-2 said excitedly.

"You know what this means? We need to celebrate." Stu-2 said. He then turned to Peter-2 and asked "Would you like to join us?".

Peter-2 smiled.

"I'd be delighted!" Peter-2 replied.

Peter-2 then went back to his castle, which had been built shortly after Peter-2 had used his time machine to go back to the date of December 15th 1990, and packed some things that he would need while he was away in Modesto-2, attending Didi's party with her family and friends. Once he was done, Peter left the castle and he piled into Stu and Didi's car. The three of them then headed to Modesto-2, California-2.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, April 15th 1993"_

Upon arriving at Stu-2 and Didi-2's house, Peter-2, Stu-2, and Didi-2 walked inside, and they were greeted by the adults.

"Surprise!" the adults shouted.

Peter-2, Stu-2, and Didi-2 were taken by surprise.

"Thank you, everyone." Didi-2 said with a smile.

Betty-2 pointed at Peter-2.

"Who's that?" Betty-2 asked.

Stu-2 smiled.

"We made a new friend at Didi's audition. Everyone, this is King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy." Stu-2 replied.

"Please to meet you, your highness." Howard-2 said.

Peter-2 chuckled.

"Please, just call me Peter." Peter-2 said with a grin.

Peter-2 then went around and introduced himself to Stu-2's father, Lou-2, his older brother, Drew-2, and his sister-in-law, Charlotte Pickles-2. He then went and introduced himself to their next door neighbors, Betty-2 and Howard Deville-2, their neighbor from down the street, Chaz Finster-2, and a lovely black couple who lived across the street, Randy-2 and Lucy Carmichael-2, who had moved into their house just a few months earlier.

"It's nice to meet you all." Peter-2 said, as he shook Lucy-2 and Randy-2's hands.

Everyone then headed out of the entry hall and into the living room. It was there that Peter-2 spotted a playpen at the back of the room, where he spotted a bald headed baby wearing a light gray t-shirt and a diaper, two kids wearing dark blue jumpers with ducks on them, and a small toddler with long orange hair and glasses. He then spotted two girls coloring outside the playpen. One of them was black, with braids in her hair and wearing a green dress with purple flowers, and the other one had blonde hair pulled up in two pigtails. He approached the two girls and introduced himself.

"Well, hello there." Peter-2 greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Susie Carmichael, and the other girl is Angelica Pickles. Who are you?" the black girl asked.

"I am King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy, but you can just call me Peter." Peter-2 replied with a smile.

"You are a king?" Angelica-2 asked.

"That's right." Peter replied.

Angelica-2 nodded.

"Wow, that's really neat." Angelica-2 said.

Just then, the bald headed baby spoke up.

"Hello." the bald headed baby greeted.

Peter-2 turned around, and he used his robotic left scope eye's Zoom-in feature to examine the bald headed baby. He was confused as to how he could understand him even though he was about 1 year old.

"Who are you?" Peter-2 asked.

"I'm Tommy, and these are my friends Chuckie, Phil, and Lil." the bald headed baby replied, pointing to the other three babies in the playpen.

"Nice to meet you all!" Peter-2 said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Chuckie-2 said. His eyes then widened and he said "Wait a minute, you can understand us!".

Peter-2 shrugged.

"I guess I can. I don't know how, but I can." Peter-2 said.

Phil-2 and Lil-2 looked at each other.

"So, Lil, do you want to go meet the king?" Phil-2 asked.

Lil-2 shrugged.

"Sure, Phillip." Lil-2 said. She then turned to Tommy-2 and said "Tommy, could you unlock the door for us?".

Tommy nodded, opened the playpen with his screwdriver, and the four young toddlers all walked up to Peter-2 and gave him a huge group hug.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Peter-2 said, smiling down at them and giving them all a hug.

Just then, a brown dog walked up to Peter-2 and licked his gray robot suit's hand.

"And who is this furry fellow?" Peter-2 asked, turning to see the dog licking his hand.

"That's my dog, Spike!" Tommy-2 replied with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spike." Peter-2 said as he took Spike-2's right front paw and shook it.

After that, Tommy-2, Chuckie-2, Phil-2, and Lil-2 returned to the playpen, while Peter-2 and the adults celebrated Didi-2's party. Once the party was over, Peter-2 left to go back to the castle.


End file.
